


imagine: your boyfriend surprises you

by cursedcontentdotcom



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: A Date With Gritty, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedcontentdotcom/pseuds/cursedcontentdotcom
Summary: The ice rink is dark when you arrive. You slip in the back door, using your phone as a torch light. Ordinarily you wouldn't dream of breaking in, but it's date night and your boyfriend has planned something special.
Relationships: Gritty (Hockey RPF)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	imagine: your boyfriend surprises you

Imagine...

The ice rink is dark when you arrive. You slip in the back door, using your phone as a torch light. Ordinarily you wouldn't dream of breaking in, but it's date night and your boyfriend has planned something special.

Your heart racing, you make your way inside. Suffice to say, dating a NHL star isn't exactly what you expected. All the other Philadelphia WAGs have been lovely to you, but the fact remains that you just don't fit in. And not just because you're not an effortlessly beautiful blonde supermodel.

Still, it's far and away the best relationship you've ever had. Definitely worth a few hiccups and the odd mean tweet. Your boyfriend is so caring and attentive, not to mention _hella_ kinky in the bedroom. You've been flossing orange hair out of your teeth for the last fortnight.

Outside the Flyers' changing room, you find a pair of white figure skates and a note attached. The note simply says "Y/N" and has a little cartoon heart drawn in the corner.

Blushing despite yourself, you quickly change into the skates and hobble through to the ice. You're like, _super_ good at skating for someone who only learnt casually. Claude Giroux joked that they should draft you at the last family skate, after watching you weave backwards effortlessly through the crowd.

The lights are down here too, save for a single spotlight focused at centre ice. In the middle of the spotlight is a huge four-poster bed, hung with bright orange curtains. Rose petals are scattered over the surrounding ice; you slice one in half with your skates as you approach.

'This is _incredible,'_ you say, your voice ringing out in the empty building. 'I can't believe you did this.'

There's a flutter in the curtains and your boyfriend leans forward from where he had been reclining, fully nude, on the bed. Gritty's smile is always wide, but tonight he's simply _beaming_.

You skate up to the bed, timing it so that instead of stopping on the ice you tumble onto the mattress instead. Without stopping to remove your skates, you climb immediately into Gritty's fuzzy embrace.

The rest of the world melts away immediately. It doesn't matter that you're in the middle of a huge ice rink. There could be a game happening around you and you wouldn't care, not when it's just you and Gritty, his powerful body against yours.

You giggle as he nuzzles your neck. You should probably take your skates off. In fact, with the way things are going, you should probably take _everything_ off.

It's going to be a hell of a night.

**Author's Note:**

> previously uploaded to tumblr, thought I'd stick it here too
> 
> for any requests, hit me up at [badnhlimagines](https://badnhlimagines.tumblr.com/)


End file.
